


A Moment of Mischief

by MotherofVampires



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sneaking Around, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofVampires/pseuds/MotherofVampires
Summary: My best friend loves Loki, so I wrote a small drabble of her OFC with Loki. It's pure, unadulterated smut.





	A Moment of Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dayora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayora/gifts).



 

Adreya grunted, her back slamming against the cold stone wall of Odin’s vault. She shifted, the textured surface catching her silver tunic as smooth steel pressed against her throat. The light of the Eternal Flame flickered behind her assailant, the slender, horned silhouette familiar.  

“You’re not supposed to be here.” His velvety voice taunted her.

Arrogance flickered in Dreya's violet gaze. Her chin lifting as the dagger pressed against her jaw, the blade threatening to break skin. “Neither are you, My Lord Loki.” She smirked, “Following me again?”

The God of Mischief glanced in either direction before his fiery stare returned to her, his eyes wandering her body before slowly moving to her face. “You never leave me much choice, you minx. That's the only way I can ever get you alone.”

“And for what purpose could the God of Mischief need me all to himself?” Dreya stared the god down, her intimidating demeanor holding no power over him.

The clattering of steel on stone echoed through the vault as soft hands reached behind her head, pulling her to him with passionate force. His lips pressed against hers for a moment before his tongue begged entrance, exploring as his hands followed suit.

A soft moan slipped from Dreya's parted lips, her head falling back as Loki's mouth moved to her chin, small kisses trailing down her neck before his teeth nipped at the flesh on her shoulder. Gentle fingers pulled the zipper along her back, her tunic falling to the floor as his hand gripped her breast and teased her nipple.

“You've ripped my favorite tunic." His hot breath fell against her ear, his teeth catching the edge of her lobe.

“You've got dozens more." She breathed, her eyes closed, hands wandering his well built form.

She felt his hardened length press against her thigh, her bottom lip slipping between her teeth as his hands found their way around her belt. When had his own pants been removed? God of Mischief indeed.

A sharp gasp accompanied the pleasured moan rolling from her lips, her hands gripping her lover's obsidian hair as his tongue teased her. His named slipped out between purrs, euphoria rippling through her body, causing her fingers to curl in his lochs.

In a single instant, his teeth sank into her neck as he entered her, his hands continuing to tease as he thrust inside, each one going deeper. If there was one thing he knew she liked, it was the lack of a gentle hand.

Unable to control her pleasured cries, Dreya gave in, her legs lifting to wrap around his waist as he held her against the wall. Waves of ecstasy rolled through her, her body tightening around him as he pressed closer, thrusting faster. Her hands explored his glistening chest, moving over his shoulders before driving her nails into his back.

“Gods!" He yelled, pushing against her and throwing his head back, an exhilarated smile on his face.

Gripping the golden horns curling over his head, Dreya unwrapped her legs, placing a hand on his chest. “My turn."

Loki grinned as he complied, sinking to the floor. Dreya's hungry gaze held him for a moment, her lips parting as her tongue roamed his glistening chest. She sighed at his fingertips against her legs, subtle touches begging to feel her on him. A sensual groan escaped him as she obeyed, his length filling her before her hips began to sway.

“Oh, my dear, Adreyá." His eyes stayed shut, lost in euphoria, unaware of the moaning words.

"Almost.” She leaned over him, her pace increasing as their fingers intertwined.

Her breathes came in short pants, moans rolling on each one. Her face twisted in bliss as he bucked beneath her, pleasing her the way only  _ he _ could. His elated gasp followed one final thrust, enough to send her over the edge in body and mind. Adreya all but screamed as she climaxed with her Asgardian prince, their voices filling the vault.

“Someone will have surely heard that." Loki chuckled before pulling her hand against his lips.

“Let them come." She grinned. “They'll only be jealous.”

He stared at her, a rare moment of vulnerability between them. "You have no idea how much I love you.”

Adreyá smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek as she moved beside him and placed her head on his chest. “Actually, I think I do. But it's still less than how much I love you." 

  
  



End file.
